


Enter The Dragon | Mike Munroe x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Until Dawn Oneshots [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Also the title is a reference of a reference so..., F/M, Mike's a sweetie, period mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Mike is there to comfort you during your time of the month





	Enter The Dragon | Mike Munroe x Reader

You scrunched up your nose as a new wave of cramps washed over your lower abdomen. “Ow.” You murmured, turning over to find a new position. You would’ve thought after dealing with your period for almost 5 years, you’d be an expert by now. Apparently not. 

“Mike?” You called, adjusting the pillow between your legs. “Coming, babe!” He called from the kitchen. You smiled to yourself. Originally you didn’t want Mike to come over during your time of the month, expecting him to be just like any other guy and to be disgusted by it. 

Instead, he really surprised you and made it a priority to take care of you. You looked up just in time to see Mike place a fresh cup of hot chocolate on the counter. “Thank you.” You said softly, sitting up enough for him to sit down. 

Once he got settled, you leaned against him. He flashed you a small smile and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You took a sip of your drink and tried to focus on the random TV show playing but your mind kept wandering.

“How on Earth did I get so lucky?” You murmured, kissing Mike’s cheek. He laughed and turned his head to kiss you on the lips. “If anything, I’m the lucky one.” He said before planting a kiss on your forehead.

Suddenly he stood up, pulling you up with him. “C’mon, how about a nice hot bubblebath? We can relax and talk and.. maybe kiss a little?” He asked, smiling at you. You giggled. “Maybe.” You said coyly, practically pulling him towards the bathroom.


End file.
